Football Brothers
by Rayearth19
Summary: Football twins, Dian and Damon, are veeery close brothers. How close? You'll have to read to find out. This is a series of one to two shots, with a few twists put in, no actual story just pure smut ;D
1. Chapter 1

First of all, thank you for reading this, second this is your first and last warning, this story not only contains GUY ON GUY but this also features incest. You have been warned so if you obviously hate this kind of thing, well there IS such a thing as a BACK ARROW or the little red X at the top of your browser that you can click, no problem.

4:15 p.m.

A tall brunette sighed heavily, resting his head on a hand.

'_C'mon coach…'_

"You can see here that Rocinante has gotten better at defense in this play, we might have to blitz more often in Friday's game."

The silence in the room was heavy, broken only by the scratch of a pencil on paper. Blue eyes drifted back to the digital clock hung above the flickering TV. set.

4:18 p.m.

'_Jesus will he ever shut up?'_

Dian knew that studying the opponents plays were essential to winning, but he really wanted to get to the physical aspect of football. It's what exhilarated him to no end. That and the added sight of a certain someone in a sweaty football jersey, hair mussed up by the helmet. A small shiver slid down his spine at the mental image.

'_Yeah… I love to see him like that… face flushed, eyes a bit unfocused as if I've just got done fuc-'_

"Dian! Are you paying attention?" A hand slammed down on the table right next to him. Dian jumped and peeped up nervously through his bangs. Coach Brady was glaring down at him, eyes screaming disapproval.

"Not really, sir…"

"Not really? Not really? Do you want to win Friday?"

Dian nodded meekly, "Then pay attention!"

The large man returned to the front of the room, continuing his lecture.

"Man… you got off pretty easy," a quiet familiar voice whispered. Dian snuck a glance at the speaker and smirked. His twin, Damon, was shaking his head.

"Yeah, this time," Dian replied coyly.

"Pay attention, Dian."

Dian frowned at the rebuke but shrugged it off and settled down to listen to the rest of Brady's rant.

An hour and tons of back breaking exercises later, the football team playfully joked and jostled each other around, getting ready to go home. Dian purposely undressed slowly, knowing his pals were eager to get home, and Damon was helping the manager clean up.

"Dude, I'm so psyched for the game Friday!"

"We'll kick their asses!"

A chorus of 'hell yeahs' ensued.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dian saw his brother slip into the locker room.

'_God… he is smoking hot…'_

Dian sat in tortured silence as the last of his teammates left and inch of agonizing inch of his twin's smooth skin was bared. Sparing a quick look to his pants he winced, _'Shit I'm already half-hard.'_

"Dian? Are you going to just sit there…? Or are you going to shower so we can go home?" Damon rested a hand on his hips, chest bared for Dian's viewing pleasure.

"Yeah I'm going to shower."

Damon scratched his head, messing his lighter brown hair up more. He eyed his brother suspiciously, "Right… Just hurry up."

Dian couldn't help but glare at the offending white, fluffy towel that blocked the sight of Damon's tight ass as he disappeared into the shower room.

'_Hmm… Don't do it and go home horny? Or take the risk?' _The sound of water on tile made his decision.

I know it's really, really short but here's the first chapter and I hope you like. =D


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is the second chapter. Enjoy!

Damon sighed as the hot water poured down his back, it was always nice to take a shower after practice, especially when Coach was this hyped up. Lathering a washcloth and sliding it down his chest, Damon sighed again. Suddenly another pair of hands was on him and another body warm against his back.

"Surprise," a husky voice breathed into an ear. Damon blinked, then frowned.

"Dian… no..."

"Come on bro, Coach already left and I'm horny." A tongue flicked the ear.

"I said no, Dian."

One hand slid up and tweaked a nipple. Damon gasped and pushed his chest into the touch.

"Hmm… but your body is saying yes."

"F-fuck you."

The nipple was tweaked harder.

"I'll be the one doing the fucking, thank you."

Damon bit his lip as pleasurable tingles ran up and down his spine. Dian's other hand slowly traveled down, caressing his brother's six-pack. He growled and nibbled Damon's ear.

"Ah! D-Dian…" Damon groaned, face beginning to flush. Aforementioned brother began to nibble his way down Damon's neck, leaving behind small hickeys.

"Mmm… more…"

Dian smirked and began to stroke his twin's quivering thighs.

"I thought you didn't want this?" His thumb brushed against a throbbing erection.

"A-ah! Okay I lied."

"Really? Sounded pretty convincing to me." Dian ran his hands up and down Damon's sides, lips teasing his sensitive neck. Damon moaned, annoyed, "You're such a bastard."

A hand wrapped around his cock and gave it a stroke. Knees buckled, hips thrusted, and a head flew back.

"I'm a bastard, but you love it."

Damon panted heavily as Dian continued to fondle him.

"Oh, oh… Diiiiaaan," he whined, hips moving unconsciously.

"Want something, bro?"

"Ah… you… asshole…"

Dian snickered, stopping the motions of his hand. Damon shook his head and moaned at the loss of pleasure.

"Gotta tell me what you want first," Dian said, lapping at Damon's jaw. Damon shuddered violently, but managed to brace himself against the shower wall and pushed his ass out in an invitation. A white hot wave of lust pulsed through Dian's body at the sight, the image burning into his brain.

"That's not exactly telling me, bro," he said running a hand down a muscled back. Damon's knees were threatening to give out soon.

"…F-fuck m-me…"

Dian cocked his head, "Didn't quite hear that."

Damon blushed scarlet, "I said fuck me, Dian, fuck me till my eyes cross."

Dian felt his mouth go dry, "Gladly."

In rapid succession he turned the water off, lubed his fingers with some soap, and gently slid a finger in. Damon hissed at the combination of pain and pleasure in his nether regions.

"Sorry… didn't mean to do that so fast."

"Just keep going…"

The pain began to fade and Damon twitched his hips back. Taking this sign Dian slipped in another finger. Back and forth, Dian moved his fingers in and out of his brother's tight heat.

"Dian… more"

Pulling out, Dian pressed gentle kisses to Damon's back as he lubed his twitching cock.

"Stay relaxed, bro."

Damon released a shaky breath as he felt the head gently bump against his opening. He groaned loudly as Dian began to push in, his legs starting to spasm. Stopping, Dian ran his hands soothingly down Damon's sides and gripped his flagging erection. Slowly the pain dispersed and Damon cautiously moved his hips back. In response Dian began to move slowly, going deeper with each thrust.

"F-faster…"

Dian groaned, enjoying the gripping heat, and obeyed. Suddenly Damon arched his back and let out a harsh moan. Dian smirked and muttered, "Found it."

The intensity of their movement increased quickly and soon they were moving together frantically, both seeking white oblivion.

"Ah, ah, ah! Dian! Oh god!" Damon spread his legs like a whore, silently asking for more. Dian moaned and bent Damon over, his grip white hot on slim hips.

"Fuck, babe, I'm not… not going to last… much longer," he panted.

Damon just moaned louder, mind too far gone in pleasure. Within a few seconds Dian thrust one last time and came with a shout. Damon whimpered as heat filled he rear, the odd feeling pushing him over the edge. The twins froze in their positions, winding down from their pleasurable high, panting.

"Damn… That was hot…" Dian sighed as he pulled out, "We should do this more often."

Damon chuckled and shook his head, "You are a nympho, dude."

"Yup, but you can't resist me and you know it," Dian smirked.

Damon straightened with a wince, then faced his brother. Placing a quick kiss on Dian's lips, he pushed his brother out of the shower stall.

"Perhaps, now let me finish my shower."

"Aw, you don't want my help?"

Damon rolled his eyes and sighed, "No, you'll just want to go another round and we'll never get home. Mom will get pissed and then we'll get grounded."

"Man you are no fun."

"And you're a sex crazed maniac."

Dian slipped into the shower stall again and groped his twin's ass. Said twin jumped and yelped in surprise, turning round quickly.

"Dian!"

"Don't sound so violated, I've done this hundreds of times," Dian laughed.

Damon blushed and punched Dian's shoulder.

"Stop playing with me."

"Ah, but I thought you liked it when I did," Dian playfully grabbed Damon's cock.

"Dian!"

Needless to say the twins got home late that night

The End

I hope you like it =D


	3. Fwuff

Fwuff time! ^_^

_Tap, tap, tap…._

_Tap, tap, tap…_

A teenage boy groaned and shifted in his bed. One bleary eye opened and glanced at the bedside clock.

1:55 a.m.

_Tap, tap, tap…_

"Ugh…" the boy buried his face into his pillow.

"Dian? Dian you awake?"

Dian sat up and stumbled to his bedroom door. Wrenching it open he came face to face with his twin, Damon.

"I'm awake _now!_" Dian hissed angrily, "What the hell do you want this early in the morning?"

Damon bowed his head in embarrassment, cheeks flushed red.

"Um…"

Dian raised an eyebrow, "Um, what, Damon? Or I'm shutting the door on you."

Damon, still looking down, hugged his twin.

"Uh… Damon?"

"I had a really, really bad nightmare…" Damon cuddled closer, "Can I… sleep with you tonight?"

It was on the tip of Dian's tongue to refuse and send his brother back to his own room, but the way Damon was quivering ever so slightly made him swallow his anger.

"… Just don't kick me off the bed," Dian sighed. Damon just nodded as Dian led him to bed. Thirty minutes late, Damon was still wide awake.

"…Dian…?"

Dian sighed heavily, "Damon, I'm right here, no monster is going to eat you."

Damon frowned, "It wasn't a monster…"

"What was it then?"

"I don't really want to talk about it…"

Dian grumbled in frustration. "Well what do you want me to do? I'd kinda like to sleep tonight."

Damon nuzzled into Dian's chest, "… Sorry, bro…"

Dian ran a hand through his messy hair, expression exasperated. What the hell was he supposed to do to get some shut-eye?

Damon shifted closer and an idea hit the older twin.

"Damon… roll over…"

"Huh?"

"Just do it."

The younger complied, rolling onto his back, his face barely discernable in the dark. Dian rolled with him so he was hovering over his brother. Running a hand up from Damon's waist to his cheek, Dian pulled his twin into a gentle kiss. While Damon was distracted, Dian snuck a hand into the other's boxers. Damon emitted a sound that was half-squeak, half-moan into Dian's insistent mouth. Rubbing the slowly awakening member, Dian ran a tongue over Damon's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Damon relented and arched into his brother's touches. Breaking the kiss, Dian unhurriedly crept down Damon's body, planting soft kisses here and there.

"Dian?... What are you doing?"

"Shh… Just relax…"

Pulling Damon's boxers down, Dian planted teasing kisses around the organ that desired touch most.

"Mm… Di?"

Suddenly he took the throbbing member into his mouth and sucked. Damon cried out, slapping a hand over his mouth to muffle himself. Dian set a slow pace, rubbing what he couldn't fit in his mouth with his hand. Damon began to whimper, _'My god… the suction…"_

After a few intense minutes, Damon came hard, muffling his shout behind his hand. Dian crawled up his twin's panting body and kissed his cheek.

"That should tire you out enough to sleep," he murmured.

"Very… original," Damon panted amusedly, coming down from his high. The two shifted into more comfortable positions and drifted off to sleep.

3:15 a.m.

"Dian? I still can't sleep…"

"Goddamnit!"


	4. Overnight Game

Several high school boys wearing green and black football uniforms hollered and whooped in excitement. High fives, man-hugs, and jumping up and down ran rampant through the teenagers.

"Yeah! We won!"

"We came and we kicked ass!"

"Hell yes!"

"We rock the world!"

Cheers met this last comment. One particular football player felt jitters begin to take over him. Blue eyes briefly misted over as he reviewed a certain memory

_Flashback_

"Tell you what."

A pair of twins stood alone in their kitchen. The one with darker hair turned to the other.

"Tell me what, Damon?"

Finished making his sandwich, the other twin took a bite.

"If we win the game this Saturday…" he paused thinking, "I'll let you have me any way you want me and as many times as you want, Dian."

Dian froze in shock as the younger twin left the kitchen. _'Did… did I seriously just hear that?"_

"Come again, Damon?"

"You heard me, bro," came the reply.

'_Holy shit!"_

_End Flashback_

Dian spared a glance at his ecstatic twin, who was high-fiving everyone in sight.

'_Guess what, bro? We won… and I'm going to have fun tonight.'_

"Alright boys!" the bus full of boys quickly quieted down, "I just wanted to let you guys know-"

"We're the best sons of bitches you've ever seen?" A linebacker in the back shouted, interrupting Coach Brady.

"No! I wanted to let you guys know that you all were pathetic! The worst team ever! And I enjoy working with you."

Everyone on the bus burst out laughing.

"Now get some sleep tonight! We have a long trip home tomorrow."

Once again the bus was filled with raucous cheering. The trip to the hotel wasn't long, but the footballers managed to get eight cars to honk at them, fifteen waves, and millions of epic stories told of the game (high levels of testosterone will do that).

The twins wearily entered their shared hotel room and stripped off their football gear.

"I dibs the shower, " Damon yawned.

Dian shrugged, "Fine with me." _'I'll be joining you in there later anyways.'_

The squeak of the showerhead alerted Dian to his brother's activities. Slipping into the bathroom, Dian barely caught sight of his brother getting into the shower, his golden skin taunting.

Using his ninja skills, Dian snuck into the shower with Damon and grabbed two handfuls of tight ass.

"WAHH!" Damon leapt ten feet and spun around. "What. The. Hell. Dian?"

"Ah, ah, ah you said I could have you anyway I wanted, Damo, don't tell me you've forgotten."

In response Damon blushed, "Jesus, Di, you can't even wait until I get done with my shower?"

"Of course not, there is just something about you being all… _wet,_" Dian purred the last word into Damon's ear, making him shudder.

Dian ran his hands across his brother's chest, fondling his nipples every now and then.

"MM!... Ah"

"Wow… Damo your nipples are so sensitive, for a guy."

"S-shut up!"

Dian nipped Damon's neck.

"Diiii…."

Dian continues to nibble and kiss at his twin's skin, running his hands over it in an almost worshipping manner.

"Di… ah!"

Dian licked Damon's ear again, "Your ear is always your weak spot."

Damon just moaned in reply, knees going weak. Dian turned his twin around and gently bent him over, making him support himself on the shower wall.

"Dian… ah! Wait!"

"Not going to wait, bro, I'm too horny."

Damon meeped as his brother's finger slid into his entrance.

"Dian!"

Another finger slid in and the two began to scissor to stretch Damon out.

"Ah, ah! S-stop… please…?"

"Nu-uh… I'm calling you on your promise from Thursday."

'_What was I thinking making that promise?'_ Damon thought. At that moment Dian found his prostate.

"AH!" _'Oh yeah… that's why…'_

His body quivered as pleasure shot through it, eventually pooling in his abdomen intensifying the fire burning there. Dian smirked at his brother's obvious pleasure.

"Get ready, Damo."

"H-huh?" Damon groaned in disappointment when the fingers disappeared from his ass. He was quickly quieted when something hotter and larger pressed at his backside. Dian planted kisses and nips along Damon's back, distracting him while Dian entered his tight heat. Damon didn't know whether or not he wanted to embrace the exquisite stretching feeling of refuse it.

"Di…an"

"Yes, Damon?" Dian answered, voice husky and strained from holding back. Damon bowed his head, breathes ragged, "Move."

Dian moaned and started up a slow rhythm. The pace gradually gained speed. Damon couldn't stop himself from making little mewling sounds of desire and whining, ever expressive of his pleasure.

"Oh, ah, Di harder!"

Dian grunted, hips slamming with more force and angling to hit Damon's nub with each thrust inwards.

"Oh… yes… yes!" Damon whimpered, incredibly close to climax, repeating Dian's name like a mantra.

The older twin reached round his brother and stroked the erection he found. Damon went rigid and came. Dian groaned as his twin's passage stroked him to completion. Thrusting once or twice more he slowly collapsed with Damon. The hot water had gone cold and the twins shivered. Reaching up, Dian turned the water off and pulled Damon into his lap. He embraced his still shivering brother, placing a quick kiss on his forehead. A few minutes passed before the two languidly got out of the shower and toweled themselves dry.

"Dian… are you going to at least put some boxers on?"

Dian glanced at his twin, who was slipping into some pajama pants.

"What? You don't want to admire my sexy body?"

Damon blushed as that was exactly what he had been doing.

"Egotistical much, bro?" he said to cover up.

Dian smirked and pulled his brother into a kiss.

"You're too," kiss, "cute," kiss, "for your own," kiss, "good."

Damon blushed violently red, "Diiiiaaan! Guys aren't supposed to be cute."

Dian just chuckled and brought Damon back into his kisses. Damon moaned as Dian intensified their kiss, sliding his tongue into his claimed territory. Dian possessively attacked Damon's mouth, tongue darting across teeth, gums, and cheeks to settle into a sensual dance with a twin tongue. Damon wrapped his arms around his twin's neck, lost in the passionate kiss, unaware of the hands sliding down his back to remove his pjs and boxers. The cool air hitting his backside roused him to slightly pull back from the kiss.

"Di?"

"Mm… What?" Dian sucked on Damon's bottom lip.

"What…What are you doing?"

Dian caressed Damon's rear and kept stealing kisses.

"Getting you horny… duh…"

Damon coughed a laugh, "That was smooth."

Dian nibbled his brother's ear, "Like a baby's butt."

Damon groaned and arched into his brother. He huffed a quick laugh and kissed Dian's cheek.

"Smart ass."

Dian just pushed Damon onto their shared bed, eyes lighting up at the image of his brother buck naked and sprawled across the sheets. He teasingly crawled up his twin's body, just barely touching their skin together. Damon was instantly reminded of a panther by the way his twin moved, eyes glinting like the predator just caught its prey. Damon shuddered and couldn't resist bringing his brother into a kiss. Dian growled suddenly and restrained his twin's hands with handcuffs that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"W-what the-," Damon was interrupted by a tongue in his mouth. He turned his head to the side, breaking the kiss.

"What the fuck, Dian?"

Dian licked Damon's exposed neck, "Like I said, bro, you made a promise. I intend to make sure you keep it."

Damon flushed, and his brother began to make hickeys along his neck.

"Di, please…"

"Please what?"

"Please… p-p… s-stop…" Damon bit his lip as Dian pinched a nipple.

"No."

Moving around, Dian straddled Damon's face, presenting his already rigid cock. Damon mewled pathetically and tried to push Dian off, only to have his cuffed hands held down.

"Come on… I've done this to you before. Return the favor… please?"

Damon eyed the rather large organ, which twitched in anticipation. Swallowing his embarrassment and pride, Damon gently licked the head. Dian shuddered and pressed closer. After some licking and kissing Damon got the courage to open his mouth and take in what he could.

"Mm… yeah just like that, babe."

Almost delicately, uncertain of his actions, Damon began to bob his head and suckle at the rod in his mouth.

"Yes… yes… keep going, bro," Dian encouraged.

Gaining confidence, Damon began to bob faster. He felt strangely powerful, bringing his brother pleasure like this. Probably not the best blow job, but with the sounds Dian was making it was obvious he didn't care. Dian stiffened suddenly and pulled out of Damon's mouth and quickly pointed his dick so that his cum wouldn't all splash over his twin's face. Letting loose a drawn out groan, Dian relaxed, rolling off his brother.

"Well… at least you were considerate and didn't' make me swallow…"

Dian chuckled, "But now you're covered in my jizz."

Damon scrunched his face up in disgust, "Ew, Di, I did not need to be reminded."

Dian laughed and stood up to get a towel to clean Damon off.

_Knock, knock_

Both boys froze and glanced at each other.

_Knock, knock_

In a flurry of motion Damon hid in the bathroom and Dian managed to pull his pj bottoms on without falling over.

_Knock, knock_

"I'm coming, I'm coming, geez!"

Dian threw the door open and blinked as one of his teammates shoved his way in. The dark skinned boy smirked and brought Dian into a head lock, "Dian, buddy! What's up? And where is your brother?"

"Besides the fact I'm getting choked to death I'm fine, and Damon is in the bathroom."

The other boy's curly hair bounced as he looked at the bathroom door.

"Damon! Get out man, we gonna have a party, just the three of us."

"Um… I was just going to shower, Talon."

"Bullshit, you can shower later you girl."

"Uh, Tal, you sure you want to smell him all sweaty and shit," Dian said, finally breaking Talon's hold.

"What? The hell man now you're acting all pansy. S'not as if we smell bad after practice and games, that's twice as bad."

Dian smiled nervously. _'Shit… Damon's still wearing the cuffs, how am I going to get them off before Talon notices?'_

Talon knocked on the bathroom door, "Come on out, dude!"

"Uh…"

"Oh come on, man, or I'm coming in there to drag you out."

'_Fuck!' _was the twins' simultaneous thought.

"Okay, okay I'm coming out man, chill."

Dian did a mental shriek, _'What? You're naked and handcuffed Damo! What are you going to say to Talon?'_

The bathroom door slowly opened to reveal a beet red Damon, his cuffed hands holding a towel to hide his nudity. Talon blinked and stared.

Dian fidgeted nervously as their friend slowly processed the information presented to him. A smirk crept onto his face, "So that's why it took you so long to get out of the bathroom," Damon was still blushing, "You had to get off."

Even Damon's ears were scarlet with embarrassment. Talon laughed and clapped Damon on the back, "Nice little kink you've got there, Damo, never imagined you were one for the handcuffs."

"Um… right…"

"So… are you going to take them off?"

Damon blinked, "Huh?"

"The cuffs man! We can't party with you like that."

'_I beg to differ,'_ Dian thought before shoving it to the back of his mind.

Damon glanced at his brother, "Well, um, I-I don't have the key."

Unfortunately Talon noticed the glance, "Wait… You put the cuffs on, Dian?" He pointed, shocked.

Not knowing what else to say Dian nodded.

Talon was once again overloaded with information to process.

"You guys… you guys are gay?"

Both twins blushed.

"…With each other…?"

Dian awkwardly scratched his head," Um… well-"

"That's fucking hot!" Talon smirked.

"HUH?"

"So… handcuffs?"

Damon slightly backed away from his friend, who was advancing on him. Talon reached out and grabbed his cuffed hands, pulling the younger twin closer. Cupping Damon's face he planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Do you mind, Dian?"

Dian, who had been staring in shock at the exchange, blinked stupidly, "Um… what?"

Talon was bold enough to grope Damon's ass, "Do you mind if I have a go with you two?"

Damon was horrified by the sudden surge of excitement that flashed down his spine. Dian was still blinking stupidly, unbelieving of the sudden turn of events.

"C'mon man, I've got a boner here that won't last forever."

Dian snapped out of his thoughts, "Uh… why not?"

Damon yelped when Talon spanked his ass.

"Alright… I did say that we were going to party," Talon whispered, leaning in for a kiss. Damon flushed, still unsure about having sex with his friend. Dian slid up behind his brother, running his hands reassuringly down his sides.

"It'll be okay Damo, you know Talon won't hurt you."

Damon whimpered and Talon kissed him, his beard gently scratching the other's face. Talon kept the kiss gentle, waiting for Damon to calm down. Dian kept rubbing his brother's sides and chest, urging him to reign in his nerves. The two boys' efforts were rewarded when Damon leaned into the kiss, resting his hands timidly on Talon's broad chest. Dian pressed closer, attempting to remove Talon's shirt, pushing all three of them together tightly. The kiss got more heated as Talon got more bold, tongue lashing into the other's mouth. Damon suddenly released a loud groan and threw his head back. Dian smirked and continued to rub his twin's nipples, while Talon simultaneously groped Damon's ass and cock. Both boys nibbled and licked at the middle boy's neck, who mewled in delight. The caresses and kisses persisted for a few minutes before Talon got impatient and decided he wanted more. Grabbing Damon's shoulders he roughly shoved the other boy to his knees. In an almost frantic manner he removed his clothes and presented his dick to Damon who audibly gulped. Dian tenderly massaged his brother's shoulders, silently encouraging him. Talon shifted foot to foot, waiting impatiently as Damon gathered his courage. Taking the swollen member in his hand, he carefully palmed it, still unsure with this particular kind of sex. Talon groaned and fisted Damon's hair, his cock twitching in Damon's grasp. While the above two were occupied with each other Dian silently guided them onto the bed, positioning them. Damon then began to lick at Talon's cock, building himself up to actually take the thing into his mouth.

"Jesus, Dian, have you not used his mouth often?"

"I kind of like his ass better…"

Damon blushed and tried to ignore them by sucking Talon's head into his mouth. Talon jumped in surprise and moaned hotly.

"Oooo… damn… that's good…"

"I thought you didn't like it, Tal," Damon pulled off and in his boldest move yet gave his friend a sultry smirk before taking as much of his dick into his mouth as he could.

Talon hissed a moan and Dian groaned at the sight, lubing up his fingers with some lotion. While Damon went to town on Talon, Dian gently fingered his twin. Damon groaned around Talon's throbbing cock and pushed his hips into his brother's thrusting fingers. Talon threw his head back at the resulting vibrations.

"Oh yeah…. Shit! I'm gonna cum!"

Damon let his dick slide out of his mouth, "You are not cumming in my mouth, dude."

Talon frowned, "What? Why the fuck not? Come on, dude!"

Damon was about to reply when Dian found his prostate.

"Ah! Oh… there! Dian… please?"

Being a sneaky bastard, Talon shoved his cock back into Damon's open mouth, his hand on his friend's head to keep him there. Damon let out a gargled moan and partially gagged on the cock in his mouth. Dian stopped fingering his brother briefly, "Hey… Go easy on him Talon! He isn't used to giving head… yet."

Talon sighed, rolling his eyes, and released Damon's head. As soon as his hands left Damon pulled off and glared at Talon, who winced and raised his hands up in surrender.

"Just don't do that again, dude, or I _will_ bite down."

The tension was broken when Dian started up his fingering again, making Damon moan loudly. Dropping back down to his friend's lap, Damon licked the swollen head several times. Talon sighed in pleasure and wisely kept his hands still, no matter how badly he wanted to shove Damon back onto his erection. Dian, who was growing impatient, pulled his fingers out (to Damon's disappointment) and began to lube up his cock. Damon began to roll Talon's balls in his hand while still sucking and licking at the rest. Dian smirked as Talon let loose a throaty moan at his twin's ministrations. It was good that Damon was distracted because Dian began to push his way into the younger. Seeing as he had been taken only a half hour before it wasn't so hard to slip in this time, and both twins moaned at the sensation. It was still a little painful for Damon who focused on Talon's pleasure to distract himself. The friend in question began to writhe in pleasure, barely resisting the urge to slam into that mouth. Dian then started up a slow rhythm. The boys shifted around a bit, trying to find the right rhythm with each other. Eventually it was found and they moved happily.

"Oooh… yeah, yeah right there Damo."

The twin continued to suck viciously at the head of his friend's penis. Dian grunted and began to move faster, his release imminent.

Talon suddenly froze, his control breaking, and thrusted up into Damon's mouth. Damon squeaked as his mouth was filled with salty cum, unsure about what to do with it. Dian followed shortly after, silently screaming, hips humping unconsciously. Things settled down quickly afterwards. Wiggling out of the grasp of the other two, Damon practically dove for the forgotten towel. After spitting his mouth full of cum into it he turned and glared at Talon.

"What?"

"You owe me for that."

Talon sat up, Dian's head falling into his lap, "Owe you for what?"

"For coming in my mouth."

"What'd you expect? For me to come all over your face?"

"Would've been easier to clean!"

"Stop bitchin'!" Dian reached over and grabbed his twin's still erect cock.

In response Damon moaned and rocked into the hand holding him. It only took a few strokes for Damon to come, his body jerking spastically. Dian pulled his twin onto the bed and proceeded to cuddle with him.

"That was good…" Talon sighed and spooned Dian.

Damon snorted, "Don't expect it to happen on a regular basis."

"Yeah, yeah I know, just go to sleep, man."

The next day Talon was chewed out for not being in his assigned room half the night.

"I told you coach! I was in the twins' room! We were just screwing about."

Damon accidently inhaled some of his Gatorade at the comment and began to hack and cough.

"Alright fine… I'll take your word for it. This time Faulkner!" Coach said angrily, "Don't expect me to be this nice next time!"

Damon was still coughing furiously.

"Damon? You going to be alright?" Coach asked smacking his back. Damon just nodded, ignoring the leer Talon was giving him behind Coach's back.

"Alright let's load up and go home!"

The entire ride home, Damon couldn't stop blushing because of two certain boys leering at him when no one else was looking.

The End

God that was a long one, but I hope it was enjoyable ;)


End file.
